


Bad Parenting

by theway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Height Differences, Incest, Large Cock, Lolicon, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/pseuds/theway
Summary: Our narrator has a super cute daughter. He's a bad, naughty parent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one from the flash fiction archive. I write in this format to experiment without investing much into a work. I'm posting this because I liked how it turned out, and it gave my friend JJ feels. Shoutouts to JJ's feels.
> 
> This work is an oneshot, so it won't receive updates. To receive notifications about new works and chapters, you can subscribe to [this RSS feed](https://vas.neocities.org/etc/ao3_works_feed.xml) or [my profile](/users/theway).

A life without a little girl's arsehole is a life not truly lived. It's a shame it took me so long to figure it out, but I can make up for past mistakes now.

Everybody thinks my daughter is cute. I know they think more than that, of course. I see their eyes dance around whenever she walks by in the pool, on the beach, or when it's hot out. I see them checking out her legs, her thighs, and her arse, and then looking away, disgusted with themselves. Sometimes I wonder how something so beautiful can come out of such a dumb cunt, but then I remember that half of me is in her too.

I know what they want to do to her. I know, because I've been doing it for a long time now. When she sits beside me, I put my hand behind her, grope her supple flesh, and trace the contours of her anus; that perfect, forbidden anus. Sometimes we hug each other, but it's not a sweet, fatherly hug. My arms aren't around her; they're on her arse, and my fingers spread her cheeks apart, enter her oh-so-tight arsehole and play inside her rectum.

She's only 8, but I'm doing unspeakable things to her. I know it's bad, but everybody wants to do it too. They want to touch her, smell her, molest her; they want to unleash their hidden desires on her preteen body, in the hole she poops from, even though she's just a tiny child… or perhaps, *because* she is a child.

Her arsehole twitches to my every touch, coiling around my fingers. It winks to tempt me, wetting my appetite. Her pussy is perfect and untouched, but her rectum is the house of horrors, because who would ruin her pussy when she's got an arse like that? She is perfect and tiny; she's half my size, her arms and legs so skinny I feel like I could snap them if I pushed her too hard.

She's naked on the living room table, the same table I've dined on with my wife, with friends, with my parents… Her body hasn't known puberty, hair growth, or breasts: she's flat and smooth all over. I don't know how I ever compromised with decrepit, decomposing hamplanets before. This is the sight of a true woman: preteen, hairless, and flat.

She spreads her arsehole, her actual sex organ, and begs to be sodomised. "Come, daddy. Let's do it. Anal sex."

Maybe if I was a better parent, I would have refused. Maybe there's people out there who can resist this kind of temptation, but we'll never know, because none of them have had their daughters present their turd cutters to them. Maybe I'm particularly terrible, or maybe I'm doing what every man dreams of in their most private moments, when nobody can see, and nobody can judge.

It's a wonder how she can ask to be fucked when she is so small, and I am so large. My penis is almost as large as those frail, childish arms of hers. I fear I might hurt her, and, normally, I'd hate to hurt anyone, but… The thought of something so oversized in a girl so small, so tight, so illegally, disgustingly young… It's intoxicating.

I put it in her like that, in her prepubescent arsehole; I penetrate her with an organ that reaches up beyond her navel, raping the intestines of a little girl, my little daughter, an 8-year-old angel who everybody loves, everybody desires.

"Ah, daddy!" she moans in my arms. I don't know what to touch first. I see the muscles on her back stretch and pull. I see the ripples on her arse as her flesh joins with mine. I catch glimpses of her androgynous chest which isn't even close to womanhood yet. I tease her gushing pussy, and above that the indentation on her belly, my dick reshaping her poop chute and leaving a landmark on her abdomen.

Her arsehole grips down on me like it was trying to bite my dick off. Her insides are soft, wet, tight, and scalding, a barrage of sensations I can't keep track of. I'm burying countless inches of my adult meat in her arse, forcing myself in her until our hips touch, hips a third the width of mine.

I fuck her, and my angel sings a song of pleasure. I fuck her, and her arsehole sings too, as our fluids mix, our bodies slap, and the air gap changes. When I'm inside her, her shitting pipe massages me, rewarding me for the pleasure I'm bringing her, pleasuring me in return as if it wasn't built for pushing turds, but stroking dicks. Wasting her hole on mere defecation would be a crime; hers is a genuine arse-pussy.

This is what fucking a third-grader feels like. This is how a preteen child's shithole feels like. This is what anally raping my daughter feels like. It makes me a bad parent, and this is what bad parenting feels like. I wonder if she likes it too. I wonder if losing her virginity to her own father is something to be proud of, or her first act of sex being through her anus.

Does she boast to the other 8-year-olds that her daddy fucks her arse at least once a day? That every weekend, while they're out playing, she's spending hours upon hours having her little kiddy shitter filled with daddy's come? Maybe when she grows up, she'll look back on her memories of being my anal sex toy with fondness. Maybe she'll wish to go back, to be 8 again, to be younger than that still, and offer up her arsehole for defloration.

Maybe those are the lies I like to tell myself as I orgasm in her colon, soaking her guts with my seed. I hug her and feel her petite frame against mine, I feel her warmth, the spasms of her muscles. I kiss her neck, her cheek, her mouth, and I release my jizz like I was going to impregnate her arse.

She's naked in my arms, we're naked in the living room. Sometimes, I wish to show this to someone, to show how obsessed I am with her. I've never loved a woman more; when we're together, ethics, responsibility, and society don't matter. She's my perfect angel. The angel with the perfect arse. The child that I abuse.

**Author's Note:**

> The problem with writing in first person is there's always going to be an idiot who thinks the writer is the narrator. The narrator's good qualities never seem to rub off on authors, only the bad ones, so they can be used as accusations.


End file.
